Generally, with development of digital technology, digitalization of analog broadcasting has been promoted. Accordingly, digital broadcasting has realized multi-channels and high quality, and a digital television (TV) has developed as an appliance having various applications, as well as a simple TV receiver.
Examples of application products include web TVs and personal video recorders (PVRs) that are under development in many countries. The PVR is also called a digital video recorder (DVR). Unlike a video cassette recorder (VCR) for storing image signals on a magnetic tape, the PVR is a digital recorder for recording/reproducing information to/from a hard disk driver (HDD). When a channel is not selected, the PVR automatically stores and reproduces currently broadcasted signals in/from a HDD in a digital form. Therefore, a time shift function, which is an important function of the PVR, can be performed.
According to a time shift function, when a user presses a stop button and then presses a play button again, reproduction is performed at a point where stored broadcasting signals have been suspended, and after that, storing and reproduction are simultaneously and continuously performed with a predetermined time.
Also, a user can repeatedly view or reproduce a currently broadcasted program in slow motion, and skip a tedious portion.
Meanwhile, the PVR can record all of programs simultaneously broadcasted through various channels. A multi-channel recording method allows a user to record programs broadcasted through various other channels simultaneously with viewing, reproducing, or recording one channel.
That is, an operating method of a TV having a time shift function receives broadcasting signals through a tuner, decodes the received broadcasting signals to display the same in real-time, and simultaneously, processes reconfigured broadcasting signals in the form of data of a long time to store the processed data in a storage medium, and extracts and displays the reconfigured broadcasting signals stored in the storage medium upon reproduction request of a user afterward.
A method for controlling an image in an image display device according to a related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method for controlling an image in an image display device according to a related art, and FIGS. 2 and 3 are views illustrating a method for exploring an image in an image display device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to the method for controlling an image in the image display device according to a related art, whether a time shift function has been turned on is judged (S11).
Subsequently, when the time shift function has been turned on as a result of the judgment (S11), desired broadcasting signals are stored in a storage medium (S12).
When a power-on command is input by a user and a channel is changed, the corresponding channel is selected (S13-S16).